Bite Me (Back)
by romanticmannequin
Summary: Follow-up story and part of the Curing Lovesickness series. Koga and Logre are my otp. uwu its so weird to me that people are actually reading these and seeing my ask Logre blog. Thanks for the feeling of self worth, guys. You get all of the Logre loves (that arent being used on Koga). Warning for some blood and biting, all consensual and no actual violence though.


The end of the year was drawing nearer. It was already late in the month of Phoenix, the strong northern winds from the Sacred Mountains beginning to blow colder as the last few days until Demiurge ticked by. It sent a shiver through Koga as he turned the blue-black stone he wore around his neck over in his hand. He examined its teardrop shape and the way the light shined off of it, wondering how the incredibly light piece of ore had been carved so smoothly and to fit the other half of it so perfectly. Normally Night Shard ore was burned as fuel for skyships, but Veron had given matching pendants carved from it to him and his... Boyfriend? Lover? He didn't know exactly what to call him, and thinking about it made his chest feel as though it were swelling up and might burst. He didn't care, he was just glad to be with the man, and no matter how much of a bother Koga pretended Logre was when he became affectionate when they weren't entirely alone, he still loved him to pieces. Lost in thought, Koga didn't notice that Logre had come out of the shower and dressed until he flopped down onto the mattress beside him with his towel over the top half of his face.

"Hey," he slipped an arm under Kogas shoulders and yawned. Pulling him closer, he took the towel from his face and dropped it on the floor. "Lookin at that thing again?" Logre dug his own pendant from under his shirt and held it up to Kogas, The slightly magnetic ores clicking together to form a perfect sphere. Veron had said they were a sort of traditional special friendship necklace Vessels made for this type of 'sacred love' when he had given them to the couple. Veron recently had left for Vessel Town with a group of his own kind to prepare for an end of the year festival they held. He gave them the necklaces right before he went off, assuring them that none of the other races would know what it meant and that all of the Vessels would be gone with him until the new year, ensuring their privacy on the matter till then.

As the guild saw him off, some of the Vessels in the crowd gave them knowing glances or smiled to the two as they stood there, a few that seemed to know Veron whispering to him while staring over, getting joyful excited nods in response from him which led to them always breaking into smiles or loud congratulations. Koga smiled to himself now, he found the Vessels glib and accepting natures to be heartwarming. Logre intertwined their fingers and held the stone between their palms, pulling their hands toward him and kissing the back of Kogas softly. Kogas smile widened, even though it had been a couple of months, he still blushed each and every time Logre showed his affection, no matter how small the act. He squeezed Logres hand who squeezed back and pulled him even closer to turn his head and kiss Kogas ear.

"You know that tickles, cut it out." Koga laughed and pulled Logres hand toward him.

"Make me," He chuckled in response and pulled back, biting at his ear this time. Koga laughed even harder and fidgeted at the feeling of Logres teeth nibbling at his skin.

"I'm gonna bite back one of these times," He warned, trying not to giggle.

"Oh, is that a promise?" Logre murmured back, smiling against the warm skin. "Please tell me it is," he said in a sultry whisper. Logre let go of his hand and their joined necklaces to lift Kogas chin up with his fingertips to leave a trail of nipping kisses down his exposed neck to his collarbone.

"Maybe," Koga replied quietly, not wanting to disturb Logre in whatever it was he was doing. But he did stop, sitting up and sliding his arm from under Koga.

"So?" Logre looked down at him and smiled.

"Huh..?" Koga blinked, confused and suddenly cold again from the lack of body heat being held against him. He sat up as well.

"C'mon, you said you'd bite back. Try me." He smirked at Koga and inched closer.

"What? No i-i didn't mean- I'm not-" Koga stammered.

"Don't tell me you were bluffing, were you? That's quite the unwise trait for an adventurer such as yourself," Logre lowered his head and stared him down. Koga could be fearless in battle, but oh so easy for Logre to intimidate and break down. Koga shook his head quickly and leaned away from him.

"No no no, I wasn't, but i just- i don't- Hey, wait!" Knowing he wasn't going to get any kind of real responses from him at this point, Logre grabbed him and wrestled him down and only stopped once he was on his back and had Koga sitting on top his hips.

"Much better," Logre said, reaching out and grabbing Kogas waist. "Come on now, you'll at least try it for me, won't you?" Koga was hesitant, not because he didn't want to, but the real reason that made him feel ridiculous was his concern for accidentally hurting Logre. He tried to put the thought from his mind as he leaned down and put his lips to where Logres neck met his shoulder. Still uncertain, he slowly opened his mouth and gingerly put his teeth on the mans skin. He squeezed the flesh tenderly with his teeth, barely putting any pressure behind it as though he was holding something delicate in his mouth. _Delicate,_ he thought, _is not the word for someone nearly 7 feet tall who can carry me easily with one arm._

"I've seen you tear cloth and bandages like it was nothing with those teeth a hundred times. I know you've got more than that, and it's not like im fragile." Logre told him as he played with Kogas short ponytail. Koga let out a frustrated groan, honestly wanting to do what was wanted of him but being too held back by his own inhibitions. He tried to ignore himself again, opening his mouth wider this time and biting just hard enough to leave indentations in the skin. After a moment he resigned and was about to let go and apologize when there was a sharp yank on his hair, causing him to involuntarily bite into Logre shoulder out of pain. In a couple of seconds his hair was let go and the taste of copper oozed around his teeth into his mouth. Carefully he released Logres shoulder and stared at the ring of shallow punctures in the skin that were beading with blood. He was about to start furiously apologizing but Logres hand began to stroke the back of his head and he heard a shaky sigh followed by a mumble of 'good boy'. The hand petting him prevented Koga from sitting up, so he bit down again higher on Logres neck, squeezing just until he felt his four canine teeth begin to break the skin. The medic was finally allowed to sit up and he put his hands on Logres chest to avoid being pulled down again.

"Are you alright?" Koga asked, his concern only growing when he saw the knights eyes were clouded in an almost familiar way, but unlike any type of ailment after a battle. Logre only grinned.

"Fantastic," he sighed, his face was flushed dark. "Do it again." Koga stared at him for a moment, not knowing whether to stop or to continue making a bloody and bruised mess of Logres neck at his request. "Please," Logre added, continuing the plea in his cloudy golden eyes that still looked toward the face of the younger man on top of him. Koga tried to remain resolute but after licking his lips and smearing the blood across them and his tongue, there was some sort of primal lust that was broken open in him and he was lost to it. _That was it,_ the thought came to Koga absent mindedly as he leaned down again, _that was the strange look in his eyes. The same one he had that day in the library. __**Lust**_.

The air between them was becoming impossibly heavy now, Koga already feeling overheated in his coat but any time taken remove it would be time he wasn't sinking his teeth into Logres throat. He couldn't help but do just that immediately, expecting some type of flinch from Logre when he bit down but instead had fingers tangle in his hair and push him down harder. Koga had bit right below his jaw where the skin was thinner and needed little encouragement to bruise and bleed. He let go and dug his teeth in again about an inch lower, the marks overlapping. Instead of moving again once he drew blood, he clamped down even tighter, making Logre jerk his hips against him and growl deep in his throat. Koga pushed back and sucked the red off of the skin, scraping his teeth against it and beginning to rub himself against Logre who seemed to have lost the ability to do anything but pant and whisper '_harder'_ while tangling his finger further into Kogas hair.

He continued his biting and licking and grinding into Logre until he was pulled away by the back of his head to see the knight grit his teeth and shudder as he came, and seeing how entirely gone he was by the look in his eyes had Koga reaching out to take hold of his face and kissing him. He barely noticed he was cumming when Logre wrapped his arms around his back and kissed back gently, everything was too warm and blurry in his mind to do anything but kiss the man and wait until he could move again. When he could, he rested his head on Logres shoulder and softly lapped away the blood almost apologetically.

"I'm so damn in love with you," Logre told him, making Koga smile as he licked the skin clean. "Though i think i need another shower now." Koga hummed in agreement. After a minute more of recovery they stood up and stretched, Logre kissing the top of Kogas head as he untied his hair for him and apologized for pulling it. They showered together, Koga taking extra time to clean all the bite marks he caused and use a small bit of magic to take away some of the bruises. Eventually the two just laid back down and fell asleep for a nap, holding onto each other to keep away the cold and clutching their joined pendants between their hands.


End file.
